Warriors: The Lost Story
by Swifttalon-Lorentzd
Summary: 3 kits get into tons of trouble and find out about secrets that shouldn't have been revealed and friendships that shouldn't have been made.
1. Stressed Out & Proud of It

"Swifttalon!", Daisy yowls from the nursery's entrance. "Swifttalon, your kits are escaping again!"

_Ugh,_ I think as I heave myself out of my sleeping place in the warriors' den. _Why do **my** kits have to be the ones to constantly get into trouble?_ I walk outside into the bright morning sunshine. It's a beautiful day of greenleaf. I immediately see my kits running in and out of all the dens. I run over, grasp them by the scruffs of their necks, and carry them over to the nursery where Daisy, her tail twitching with irritation, is waiting with Foxkit and Icekit.

"I've never known kits to be as wild as yours, Swifttalon! I sure hope that they are soon old enough to move into the apprentices' den! They're much to big and wild for the nursery!" Daisy says, looking angry and tired.

At this, Snowkit, Shadowkit, and Spottedkit all leap with joy at the prospect of becoming apprentices tonight.

"Yes, and I hope that you aren't as crazy apprentices as you are kits! Your mentors will have you punished if you mess around like you just were!" I say triumphantly, looking my kits straight in the eye. They back off and go to the nursery to prepare for the ceremony that night.

"You're working too hard, Swifttalon!" Daisy tells me softly. "Go and rest your head for a while! I'll get 'em something to eat."

I want to, but I have to go on a hunting patrol with Spiderleg, Sandstorm, and Mouspaw. My paws ache, but I know that I have to do my duty.

"Come on, you lazy cat! We've gotta go!" Mousepaw growls, clearly eager to get out of the camp.

"Keep your fur on! I'm comin'!" I hiss, annoyed by his impatience. "Just a bit of kit trouble! But that won't continue for long: They'll be apprentices soon!".

"That's great news!" Sandstorm mews. "Now let's get going before Firestar rips our fur off!"

"Finally!" Mouspaw mutters under his breath.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join her beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowls proudly.

I lead my kits, who are jumping and mewing uncontrollably, up to stand at the front of the crowd. I've groomed them, and only Spottedkit is doing what I said to do: sit still and be quiet. The other two I have to scold to get them to sit down.

"Tonight I am doing one of my favorite things to do as leader. I am naming three kits as apprentices. Shadowkit, come forward."

Bursting with excitement, Shadowkit steps forward.

"Shadowkit, do you promise to be loyal to and protect your Clan at all costs, even the cost of your LIFE?" Firestar meows.

"I do."

"Then I now announce you as a full member of this Clan. From this moment on you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Icenose."

Shadowpaw turns to see Icenose, his mom's sister, standing proudly before him.

"Icenose, you have worked hard and learned all the ways of the warrior code, and I hope you pass everything you know on to Shadopaw.", Firestar mews.

Shadowpaw stretches up and touches noses with his new mentor. Then he steps back into the crowd and Spottedkit steps forward. A few minutes later Spottedpaw steps back with Swiftnose, her new mentor. Finally Snowkit steps forward, and soon is named Snowpaw and steps back with Fertalon, her new mentor.

"Shadowpaw! Spottedpaw! Snowpaw!" all the Clan cats cheer in unison.

"We're gonna sleep in the apprentices' den tonight!"Snowpaw mews excitedly to her siblings.

"Yup, and you better get going!" I say, proud as can be.

Little did I know what awaited them the next day.


	2. The First Day

"Spottedpaw, do you want to go on the dawn patrol?" Icenose asks.

"Wha...", Spottedpaw mutters, blinking sleep from her eyes. It's still dark outside, and a thin milky line is spreading across the sky. It must be dawn._ Why can't I sleep a little longer? _Spottedpaw thinks, curling into a tighter ball.

"Come ON! We've gotta go!" Icenose hisses quietly. "The others are waiting."

"What do you mean?" Spottedpaw says crossly. "I want to go back to bed."

"You're an apprentice now. You have to get up when told to. Otherwise Firestar might change you back to a kit."

"Can he do that?"

"Maybe."

Reluctantly, Spottedpaw heaves herself out of her bed and goes to join the dawn patrol. Snowpaw and Shadowpaw aren't there.

"Why aren't Shadowpaw and Snowpaw doing anything?" Spottedpaw growls.

"Because I thought you'd like to start your training earlier than your littermates, you know, learn more stuff before they do." Icenose mews in reply.

Spottedpaw likes the sound of that. Immediately she's wide awake and ready to go.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's GO!"

Shadowpaw feels around for Spottedpaw, but can't feel anything in the nest beside him. Quickly, he awakens and shakes Snowpaw awake.

"Do you know where Spottedpaw is?" Shadowpaw asks worriedly.

"I think I heard Icenose take her on the dawn patrol."

"Why didn't you wake me up and tell me?"

"'Cause. I was only half awake. I could barely lift my paw, let alone wake you up and tell you. I didn't think it would bother you that she went."

"Don't you get it!!!!! She's getting more training than us!"

"I'm going back to sleep. Good luck with that!"

Fuming, Shadowpaw stomps over to the warriors den and pokes his head inside.

"Swifttalon?"

"Huh...Shadowpaw?"

"Can I get some fresh-kill?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"'Cause."

"Ask your mentor."

"But-?"

_Ugh, I'll just get some myself._ Angrily, he walks over to the fresh-kill pile and picks a plump vole from the pile. Then, as he takes a bite out of it, he hears pads thumping in the thorn tunnel. The dawn patrol's back. Spottedpaw and Icenose walk over to the fresh-kill pile and get something to eat.

"You did great, Spottedpaw."

"Thanks."

"Go and eat with your brother."

"OK."

Spottedpaw grabs a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and walks over to him. "Good morning."

Shadowpaw grunts in greeting.

"What's up with you?"

"Nuthin'."

"You're mad about something."

"So what?"

"Can I help?"

"No."

"Ok. Can you at least tell me what it is?"

"Fine."

"Ok, so...?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you got to go on the dawn patrol and I had to stick around here. You got to do more."

"Why is that making you mad at me?"

"I knew you wouldn't get it." Furious, Shadowpaw stomps away.


	3. Battle Time!

Snowpaw wakes up to the sound of yowls and caterwauls outside the den. _What is going ON?! I'm trying to sleep, here!_ thinks to herself. Then she hears Ferntalon calling her name.

"Snowpaw, come on!"

"What's going on?"

"ShadowClan's crossed the border and is stealing our prey!"

_A battle!?_ Immediately Snowpaw is up and running out of the camp with the rest of the chosen warriors and apprentices. The prospect of battling side by side with her siblings is amazing. Shadowpaw is running alongside her in no time with Spottedpaw at his heels. They're a team.

"I can't wait to fight in my first battle!" Spottedpaw meows ecstaticly, her tail twitching with excitement.

"Me either!" Shadowpaw said. Snowpaw is happy to see that Shadowpaw isn't angry with Spottedpaw anymore. They must have talked it over.

Suddenly, snapping out of her trance, she sees fighting cats all around her. She's suddenly scared: She doesn't know any fighting moves! Rowanclaw leaps at her, and she feels claws raking down her side. She falls limp, defeated. Then she feels Rowanclaw leap off her. Spottedpaw and Shadowpaw are doing amazing fighting moves that she never know about. Spottedpaw smiles and says, "Swiftnose knows a lot of awesome fighting moves!"

Snowpaw looks over and gasps. "Look!"

I'm pinned down with Russetfur and Smokefoot on top of me. Russetfur swipes her claws across my nose, and my eyes start to water as blood wells up on my nose. But I can't move. They're too heavy.

"Hold on mom, we're comin'!" Shadowpaw yowls.

But Owlpaw gets in their way with Rowanclaw behind him. They all split up. Snowpaw runs toward me. Shadowpaw leaps on top of Rowanclaw. Spottedpaw hisses and pounces on Owlpaw.

Snowpaw reaches me and stands there not knowing what to do. Then, before she can do anything, Lionpaw lets out a furious hiss and bites Russetfur's tail. She howls in agony, and turns to face him. While Smokefoot is distracted, I roll over and get on top of him. I swipe him across the nose and lock my claw in his ear. "Run!" I yell to Snowpaw. But it's too late. Oakfur and Ivypaw leap on top of her. Soon, though, Spottedpaw and Shadowpaw take care of them. Then I hear Blackstar yowl,"Retreat!"

Firestar and everyone else yowl triumphantly and chase them over the border. Then we turn and see something terrible. Hollypaw is laying on the ground, motionless.


	4. Holly Berries Wither But Stay

Everyone is still until Squirrelflight yowls,"Hollypaw!"

Squirrelflight runs to her and nudges her with her nose. Jaypaw runs over and presses his ear against his sister's flank. "She's still breathing, and her heartbeat is steady. She's just unconcious. Let's get her to Leafpool; the quicker, and better."

Brambleclaw runs over and takes Hollypaw gently by the scruff and carries his daughter into the trees.

Dustpelt pads over to help him and mutters something in his ear. I look at Liopaw and Jaypaw and see thegrief in their expresstions. Not like I don't see it in Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's faces, too. It's just that I think how amazing it is that siblings can love each other like they do. I mean, I never thought that siblings could love each other this much. Jaypaw and Lionpaw look as though Hollypaw a part of them that they wouldn't be able to bear to lose. I knew that Leafpool and Jaypaw would do anything to help her.

_A few days later..._

I woke up to the sound of joyful mewling and yowling. I leap out of the den and join in once I see that Hollypaw has come out of the medicine den for the first time in days! Everyone's chanting, "Holly berries wither but stay!" over and over again! She runs out to join her family and friends happily!


	5. A Twist of Fate

I get up to see Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Shadowpaw hopping up and down in front of the thorn tunnel. "Come on, people!" they yowled impatiently.

"We're comin'! Keep your fur on!"

It was Brambleclaw's voice.

I remember that it's the night of the Gathering. It's moonhigh, and Brambleclaw is rounding everybody up with Firestar beside him. He calls my name and I run to my kits and tell them to hush.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Snowpaw says, bouncing with excitement. "Our first Gathering, and we get to go TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!"

I smile and tell her to settle down.

Firestar gives the signal to go, and soon I'm racing through the trees with my kits alongside me. I love the feeling of the wind in my fur, and so do my kits, apparently. I have to keep them in line; otherwise, they'd be in Twolegplace by now.

Leafpool catches up to me and says,"Your kits sure seem excited about their first Gathering."

"Yup," I mew.

"I remember my first Gathering. Make sure they don't slip off the log. That's what almost happened to me the first time I came here!"

"Thanks."

Leafpool slows her pace and goes back to Jaypaw to say something to him. I catch up with my kits, and Icenose pads up to me.

"Kits' first Gathering, huh?"

"Yup."

"I hope they get along with the other apprentices. Hang on, a sec," Icenose stops abrubtly.

_Uh-oh. She noticed. _I think to myself.

"Your pregnant!"


	6. More Kits!

Icenose stares at me as if I just turned into a badger. I stare back, dreading what she'll say next. Will she tell Firestar that I have to go back to camp? But Icenose just purrs,"I thought you've been acting strange lately. Now I know why. But how? Who is it?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"His name is Thornflight."

"Oh, Thorn...WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????"

"Yeah."

"From WindClan?"

"Yup."

"I can't believe you!"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you'd get all spastic!"

"But everyone's gonna notice!"

"So?"

"So! They're gonna ask how you got pregnant again and start wondering who the father is!"

"Now you know who Shadowpaw got his looks from."

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Ok, ok! Great StarClan!"

"But why?"

"'Cause I love him."

"How did you two even meet?"

"I don't remember."

Icenose is fuming now. I brace myself for hurting words, but instead, Icenose lets out a mrrooow of amusement. "I always knew that you would keep on breakin' the rules!"

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Well, they're due soon."

"How soon?"

"I think tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????"

"Yeah."

Icenose suddenly gives me a puzzled look. "How do you know?"

"'Cuz."

"'Cuz...what?"

"Leafpool told me."

"Leafpool knows about this!?"

"Yup. She's the one who told me I was pregnant in the first place!"

"Well, I hope it all goes smoothly!"

I'm about to reply when Ferntalon whispers in my ear,"We're here."

I stop abrubtly and help my kits across the log. Spottedpaw almost slips off, but Swiftnose keeps her on. Soon we're over, and Firestar gives us the signal to go. I immediately run off to find Thornflight.

"No!"

It's Icenose's voice. "Are you crazy?"

"What do you mean?" I reply.

"People'll start suspecting something!"

"No they won't!"

I run off toward the thick throng of cats and soon see a black cat with green eyes talking to Nightcloud.

Thornflight.

I yowl above the other cats and soon he turns his head and yowls back. My heart soars. I want to run to him, but Nightcloud won't stop runnin' her mouth. Thornflight mews something to her, and Nightcloud nods and goes to talk to Mistyfoot. I run up to him and touch noses with him. I whisper,"Don't act like we're mated. I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" His voice is water running smoothly over pebbles in river, and his eyes are warm and bright.

"I'm having kits."

"You are?!"

"Yeah! They're due tomorrow!"

"But I can't just look at you and tell that you are. Are you sure?"

I decide not to tell him about Leafpool knowing. "I'm positive. It must be a gift from StarClan that no one except my sister noticed."

"You're sister noticed?"

"Yeah, but she decided to keep it a secret, too."

Thornflight's about to reply, but suddenly Leopardstar's yowl rings through the clearing.

"Gotta go", Thornflight meows.

"OK."

I run to Swiftnose and Icenose. I settle down between them with my kits lined up in front of me.

Leopardstar meows,"RiverClan is almost done rebuilding their camp, so we will be able to move back in soon."

A ripple of approval runs through the crowd of cats.

Leopardstar turns to Blackstar. Blackstar nods and steps forward. "All is well. The prey is running smoothly."

"Do you think Firestar will mention the battle with ShadowClan?" I hear Dustpelt whisper to Sandstorm.

"Doubt it", she replies.

Blackstar steps back and Firestar steps forward. "We have been doing well this moon. We have three new apprentices. Shadowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Snowpaw."

The cats all begin to chant,"Shadowpaw! Spottedpaw! Snowpaw!"

Firestar waves his tail for silence. "Prey has been running well here, too."

Firestar nods to Onestar. Onestar mews,"All is well in WindClan."

"Then the Gathering is over," Blackstar says, and he jumps down from the branch and gathers his Clan around him to leave.

As I go to join my Clan, I catch Thornflight's eye. He mews something, but I'm too far away to hear. I break away from my Clan, and he does, too.

"Meet me tomorrow by the island at twilight", he mews.

"Ok", I reply.

As I walk back to my Clan, I think about how I'll be able to leave my kits to go and meet him. _Bring them. _I decide to let he and I discuss their names tomorrow when I go to meet him with the kits.


	7. Oh CRAP!

I wake up the next day and know they're coming. Next thing I know, I'm in Leafpool's den, and 5 little furry bundles are all around me.

"You're lucky I found you!"

Leafpool soft hiss whispers in my ear. "If I hadn't been there who knows who would've found out!" But her eyes are warm and soft, and soon she says, "Have you thought of any names for them?"

"To tell you the truth, no," I mew back in reply.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I told Thornflight I'd bring them and we'd discuss names there."

"You can't be serious! If anyone finds out, you and I'll be CROWFOOD!!!!!!!!"

"But he's my mate! I can't just think of names for them without him!"

"Well, you can discuss names, but the kits aren't going! They aren't strong enough!"

Just as she says this, my worst fears come true. A cat walks through the brambles and stops abrubtly in the entrance and stares at me.

"Swifttalon?!?!"

Leafpool hastily says,"Squirrelflight, we're a bit busy, so whatever you need, could it wait?"

"Sure, but-?"

"It's nothing."

"OK, but if you need any help, give me a yowl."

Squirrelflight walks out of the den, and I shoot a worried glance at Leafpool. "Do you think she'll tell?"

"No, she wouldn't do that," Leafpool replies. "Now come on, I'll help you think of names."

"OK. I was thinking about this one for Snakekit. His fur resembles scales, and his eyes and belly make him look even more like a snake."

"That would work. What about this one?" Leafpool gestures with her tail toward an almost completely black tom with green eyes. Leafpool sighs, and I can tell she's thinking about Crowfeather. I'm about to ask her why she didn't stay with him, but I bite my tongue. _You know she doesn't like to talk about it! You mouse-brain!_ I think to myself. "How about Juniperkit?" I suggest, looking toward her herb supply.

"That's a great idea!" Leafpool seems to brighten up. "Now, how about Pouncekit for this one?" She points her nose toward an orange-ish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

"I like that!" I reply.

"Wow, now that I think about it, Pouncekit is the only girl in this bunch! Whoa, looks like these are gonna be your two toughest ones, Swifttalon!" Leafpool mews in amusement as a brown kit with white in different places and amber eyes pounces on Poucekit, and they wrestle playfully on the floor.

_Falconkit._ A voice says in my head. _Falconkit is the perfect name for a kit as wild as this._

"Let's name this one Falconkit," I suggest to Leafpool.

"Great, and this can be Thrushkit," she gestures toward the cutest of the bunch. A white tabby kit with big, inanimate blue eyes stares up at me, closes its eyes, and lays down beside me, falling into a deep sleep.

Later, Leafpool, Icenose and I are all carrying 1 or 2 kits in our jaws.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Leafpool's muffled growl sounds from behind her kits.

"Me neither," Icenose complained sourly.

"Come on, I promised him. I can't let him down," I say uncomfortably. "Besides, we're almost there. Just a little farther ahead."

Almost immediately we see the silhouette of a tom standing right where he promised to be. He begins to pad closer and yowls a greeting, but stops and hisses when he sees Leafpool and Icenose with me. I walk up to him with Pouncekit and Snakekit in my mouth and gently put them down. I tell Thornflight softly,"I wasn't able to carry the kits on my own, and they both already know. Don't worry," I say when I see his fur begin to rise on his back,"they promised not to tell, and Icenose is my sister. Why would she tell?"

Apparently I've convinced him, for he goes back toward the ThunderClan cats and, since he has bigger jaws than them, takes the kits from them, dips his head, and walks back to me. Leafpool and Icenose pad away without a glance back.

I sit down, tell him the names, and tell him about the apprentices. He's listening all the while, eager for information about his kits.

Suddenly, it all went wrong. A rustle in the bushes sounds, and Tornear, Crowfeather, and Breezepaw all step through. _OH, CRAP!!!!!!!!!!! _


	8. Busted!

I jump so hard that my kits that had been sleeping on my paws woke up and began to wail pitifully. Thornflight, surprisingly, was calm. "Hello, Crowfeather. Nice night, huh?"

Crowfeather glares at him. "What in the world are you doing with Swifttalon? And why are there kits here?"

I stiffen, but finally being able to find my voice I rasp,"One of them got loose during the night, and I had to follow him. I found him, but he would have been seriously injured if Thornflight hadn't been here."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses!"

It's Tornears hiss that answers me. "We know what you've been doing, and when we report this to Onestar-"

"NO!"

A voice hisses from behind the WindClan patrol. Heatherpaw slips out of the gorse behind us, and glares at the patrol. "How dare you!"

"How dare us what?" Breezepaw's cold mew answers.

"Try to send them home when clearly the kits aren't strong enough to travel! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! She told you the truth, I was watching the whole time!"

As she said this, her ear twitches as a signal to me that she was lying for my own good. Another cat slips out behind her and nods. Ashfoot.

Crowfeather immediately straightens up and says,"Ashfoot, you have no business here and-"

"What happens in my territory is my business, Crowfeather," she answers him calmly. "Now then, Heatherpaw is telling the truth," she says, making the same signal to me as Heatherpaw did,"so you need to head on back. I've already alerted Onestar of your return. Heatherpaw, you go, too. "

The patrol trudges through the gorse and disappears into the heather. Heatherpaw turns around and winks, then follows them.

"Thanks-" I start to say, but she's already following the patrol.

"Head on back," Thornflight mews.

"Bye."


	9. Whoops!

I look down at my kits and sigh. "Well, what do I do now?"

Juniperkit looks up at me and blinks.

I lean down and pick him up in my teeth. Then I put him back down. _How am I gonna carry them all back to camp all by myself?_

Just as I'm about to give up, I hear a rustle in the bushes behind me. I whip around and let out a ferocious hiss. I relax once I see Leafpool and Icenose slipping through.

"You still here?" Icenose says worriedly, looking around as if expecting to see something jump out of the shadows at any moment.

"Yup, Thornflight left a little while ago." I decide not to tell them about the WindClan encounter. They might think that after that encounter that I wouldn't be allowed to see Thornflight; they might think that it's too dangerous.

"Well, let's get back to camp before anyone notices we're gone."

"Too late", Icenose mews.

"Whattaya mean?" My blood runs cold as I think about what might have happened back at camp.

"Don't worry!" Leafpool assures as she sees the horrified look on my face. "All we told them is that you were going out to find Falconkit because he'd run away."

"Thank StarClan!" I breathe.

"Now let's get back to camp."

"OK."

As I entered the camp, everything is still, except that Brambleclaw is sitting in the middle of the clearing, aparrently waiting for something/someone.

"'Bout time you got here", he growl.

"Well, I gotta go to bed with my kits, so good night." I growl back. But then the worst thing happens. I step on his tail, trip, and my kits all attack him!

_Whoops. _I think nervously to myself.


	10. Nother One!:

Brambleclaw hisses and pushes the kits off him and glares at me. "These monsters yours?" His furious growl scares me.

"Yeah."

"Who's the dad?"

I gulp. "I'm not entitled to share that information."

He stares at me with every bit of malice he has and burns his gaze into my eyes. I look away. "Well, my kits are tired, so I'll be going now."

As I walk away, I hear him mumble under his breath, "Better not cut it so close next time."

I hurry my kits into the nursery. Once they're all asleep, I finally rest my head and fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of mewing and yowling close to me. It's sunhigh, and everyone is crowded around me, ooing and awwing at my kits. Shadowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Snowpaw are telling me something.

"We're being assessed today!"

I jump at the thought of my kits already becoming warriors. "Already?"

"Yeah." Spottedpaw mews excitedly. "We're gonna be warriors!"


	11. Pride is Power

I think how proud I am as I groom Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Shadowpaw. I also am extremely nervous about the meeting I'm to have tonight with Hawktalon, my friend in RiverClan. Icenose, Ferntalon, and Swiftnose are all beaming with pride as I walk up to the Highledge with my 3 apprentice kits. My 5 others are in the nursery with Daisy. Firestar's words echo inside my head as I hold my head high and watch Shadowpaw walk up to the Highledge.

"Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Firestar's traditional words ring through the clearing.

"I do." Shadowpaw is as sincere as he can possibly be.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Shadow_pelt_. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and greets you as a full member in your turn."

Firestar touches his nose to Shadowpelt's head and he licks his shoulder. Firestar then turns to Spottedpaw, and soon Spotted_leaf_ steps back, and Firestar's eyes fill with emotion. It all disappears as Snowpaw steps forward, and soon steps back as Snow_whisker_.

"Shadowpelt! Spottedleaf! Snowwhisker!" the Clan chanted over and over. I almost burst with pride. Suddenly, my blood ran cold.

Hawktalon was waiting for me!


	12. Confused cuz' you knew

It seems to be a lifetime before I finally get the chance to leave the camp. I dart out to the Sky Oak. Hawktalon is there scraping the ground with her claws and looking guilty. I pad over to ask her what's wrong, and his when 4 cats slip out of the bushes behind her. She doesn't flinch, though. She turns and nods them, in fact.

"I have something to tell you."

It's Thornflight's voice. I still can't see in the dark, but I can recognize scents. By the smells, the cats are Thornflight, Shadowpelt, Spottedleaf, and Snowwhisker.

"I'm not Thornflight, or from WindClan."

_What?! How?! _I think to myself, my heart skipping a beat.

"I...well,...I'm from ThunderClan. I've just been in hiding. To test you, and see if you truly loved me. The WindClan cats helped, of course, and the name covered for me. My name's Rocktalon, and I'm returning to ThunderClan."

"Can you believe it, kits!? He's-!"

"No need. Your sister, Leafpool, the WindClan cats, and our kits all knew."

"Why didn't I?"

"Well, I..."

"I understand. Welcome back to ThunderClan, Rocktalon. No need for further explanation."


	13. Defeat or Defiance?

As we walk back, we talk about how weird it's been in another Clan, how WindClan's doing, and we twine our tails the rest of the way, our kits padding along behind us.

Everything was perfect until I look up and see the sun beginning to rise.

"Oh FOX DUNG!! We're not gonna make it, Rocktalon!" I hiss in fear.

"RUN!!" he screeches.

"Come on, guys!" I yell to Spottedleaf, Snowwhisker, and Shadowpelt.

They immediately start tearing along behind us. Spottedleaf and Shadowpelt start to overtake us, so me, Rocktalon and Snowwhisker run harder and faster.

I fling myself into the camp and breathe a sigh of relief. But the danger's not gone yet. The dawn patrol's about to enter the camp. Me, Rocktalon, and my kits dart over to the warriors den, settle down, and go to sleep.

I wake up when I hear a voice and feel a pad poking me.

"Wake up, we've gotta go on the sunhigh patrol. Brambleclaw's orders."

It's Spottedleaf's voice. "We're going with Mousepaw."

_Ugh. _I think to myself and heave myself out of my nest to follow.

As I begin to walk out of the camp, Rocktalon yowls,"Wait, Swifttalon!"

I stop abrubtly and look back. Rocktalon has a worried look on his face. Brambleclaw is standing beside him.

Gulp.

"Follow us", Brambleclaw growls.

I follow him tentatively into Firestar's den.

"Hello, Rocktalon."

Firestar's mew sends something like an electric bolt through me. He knew?

Rocktalon dips his head. "Me and my mate greet you as well."

_Now why'd you have to say that?!_ I think, terrified.

"Swifttalon, is it true what he says? Or does Brambleclaw have another mate?"

I stifled a mrow of laughter at the furious look on Brambleclaw's face and the hilarity on Rocktalon's.

"Well?"

What should I say?

**_If you think you know what I should say, review me and tell me. -Lorentzd_**


	14. At a Complete Loss for Words

I get up to see Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Shadowpaw hopping up and down in front of the thorn tunnel. "Come on, people!" they yowled impatiently.

"We're comin'! Keep your fur on!"

It was Brambleclaw's voice.

I remember that it's the night of the Gathering. It's moonhigh, and Brambleclaw is rounding everybody up with Firestar beside him. He calls my name and I run to my kits and tell them to hush.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Snowpaw says, bouncing with excitement. "Our first Gathering, and we get to go TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!"

I smile and tell her to settle down.

Firestar gives the signal to go, and soon I'm racing through the trees with my kits alongside me. I love the feeling of the wind in my fur, and so do my kits, apparently. I have to keep them in line; otherwise, they'd be in Twolegplace by now.

Leafpool catches up to me and says,"Your kits sure seem excited about their first Gathering."

"Yup," I mew.

"I remember my first Gathering. Make sure they don't slip off the log. That's what almost happened to me the first time I came here!"

"Thanks."

Leafpool slows her pace and goes back to Jaypaw to say something to him. I catch up with my kits, and Icenose pads up to me.

"Kits' first Gathering, huh?"

"Yup."

"I hope they get along with the other apprentices. Hang on, a sec," Icenose stops abrubtly.

_Uh-oh. She noticed. _I think to myself.

"Your pregnant!"


	15. Pride is SHOCKING!

That night, I wake up and think, _So, this is it. The night Snakekit, Falconkit, Thrushkit, Pouncekit, and Juniperkit have all been waiting for._ I go over to the nursery and groom them until their pelts shimmer and shine in the moonlight.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

I walk up proudly with Rocktalon and my kits around me. Pouncekit is trembling with excitement. Snakekit is still, but the excitement glows in his eyes. Falconkit is bouncing up and down with Thrushkit, and Juniperkit's ear and tail are twitching with pure joy.

I look at Rocktalon. He's looking at the kits with all his pride and affection in his eyes. He looks at me and whispers,"It's just too soon, isn't it?"

I nod.

"We are gathered here this evening to make five kits into apprentices. Snakekit, come forward."

Snakekit takes a nervous step forward.

"Snakekit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

There was no doubt in his mew,"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your new name. Snakekit, you will be now called Snake_paw._ StarClan honors your new allegiance, and welcomes you as a full member in your turn. Snakepaw, your menor will be..."

I gulp. _Give him a good, strong mentor, PLEASE!!_

Stormfur."

Snakekit bounces over to his new mentor, stretches up to touch noses with him, and walks to the side with him.

I breathe a sigh of relief. After a few minutes, all my kits and their mentors(Snakepaw and Stormfur, Falconpaw and Graystripe, Pouncepaw and Millie, Juniperpaw and ?, and Thrushkit and Brook)were proudly standing at the side of the clearing, and even sooner, they were now in the apprentices' den, talking and laughing with the other apprentices.

No sooner have I nestled down in my bed than I hear a cat calling,"Swifttalon! Swifttalon! MOM!!"

I go to see what Spottedleaf needs, and once my eyes adjust to the darkness I see the pure joy and excitement on her face.

"I'm gonna have KITS!"

_WHAT!!_

**_REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK JUNIPERKIT'S MENTOR SHOULD BE AND I'LL SAY THE 1ST PERSON'S ANSWER IN THE NEXT BOOK!_**


End file.
